


Glowflies

by apple931



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cant specify cuz of spoilers but its just a little change involving rider, idk man the au is a small thing, self indulgent au hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple931/pseuds/apple931
Summary: Goggles gets lost.
Relationships: Goggles/Rider (Splatoon)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Glowflies

“...Well this might be a problem!” Goggles stood alone in the middle of… well, he wasn’t sure. But there were a lot of trees. He was taking a walk, but didn’t pay attention when the sun started to set, and now he couldn’t find his way back. He figured it’d be best to stay put for now, since he’d heard that that's what you were supposed to do when you’re lost, but he took it a bit too literally, not moving an inch from where he stood when he made the realization. Eventually, however, he got restless. He fidgeted a bit and bounced in place, wishing he’d brought his necklace with him. He could’ve used something to chew on right about now. 

He sat down and leaned against a tree, his legs starting to get tired. Goggles really didn’t want his legs to give out on him if he ended up having to run away from something, or someone. He sighed, listening to the crickets and cicadas sing in the trees, and hearing the leaves rustle whenever a breeze rolled by. He shivered a bit, the nighttime chill starting to get to him through his jacket. He curled up a bit. He flinched as he felt a small tickle on his leg, looking down at it to find a glowfly had landed on his calf. “Hey there, little guy! You lost too?” He coerced the bug to perch on his finger, smiling as it’s light flickered. 

Goggles busied himself with the creature, letting it crawl on his hand and watching it move as best he could, with just the moon and the tiny beacon of light perched upon him illuminating the area. He noticed other little blinks and flashes of light from the corner of his eye. _More glowflies? Well, I guess that makes sense._ He couldn’t help but smile at his new friend, eyes having adjusted to the dark enough to be able to see its little legs move to clean its antenna. He resolved to stay there with his friend until morning, when he could hopefully find his way home again. He nestled himself in between two large roots; a crevice just large enough that he could curl up in to keep himself warm. 

  
  
  


Rider sighed as he walked along the path, twigs crunching under his boots. He always liked taking nighttime walks, sometimes they even made him tired enough that he didn’t even need to take any melatonin pills to be able to sleep. He never had a problem navigating in the dark, having done it with relative ease all his life. The only downside was that sometimes he underestimated how cold it would be, like now. He was determined to keep going, however, sticking his hands in his pockets while he idly chewed on his necklace. Sometimes he got distracted by the glowflies around him, looking whenever he saw them in the corner of his eye just to make sure it wasn’t a flashlight or lantern that he didn’t notice. He really didn’t want to run into anyone so late, especially since part of why he took walks so late was to guarantee he’d be alone. 

  
  
  


“I’m kinda worried about Goggles… where on Earth is he?” Headphones said, brows furrowed and a worried look in her eyes. “He said he was going on a walk, he should be back by now.” 

Specs looked up from the book he was reading, pushing up the frame of his glasses. “He probably went over to Rider’s. You know how they are. Clingy.” 

“Yeah but, he usually tells us. Did he forget? Fall asleep?” Headphones paced around like a worried mom, before collapsing onto the couch. She didn’t want to pass out on the floor from stress. 

“I’m sure he’s fine. Not like he’s lost or anything,” Specs shrugged before going back to reading. 

Goggles was mindlessly babbling to the glowfly out of boredom and understimulation, mostly talking about his friends and his day and fun things that he remembered from turf matches. The sounds of the crickets around him had faded into background noise by then, and Goggles desperately needed something else to listen to. He jumped when he heard rustling and snapping of sticks, scaring the glowfly away. He stood up, looking around while readying himself to run from whatever was making the noise. 

His panic turned more into curiosity when he saw a glow in the direction of the noise. It was too big and too bright to be a glowfly’s, and it looked kind of… green? He slowly inched towards it, trying to be quiet just in case it was something that wouldn’t be too keen on leaving him unscathed. He slowly managed to make out the silhouette of what looked like an inkling along with the glow. 

He stumbled over a bush, gasping as he managed to catch himself with his hands. He looked up upon noticing how bright the light from before was, and couldn’t help but stare for a moment. “Rider?”

His tentacles had glowing dots covering them, said dots also being scattered across his cheeks and tips of his ears, looking like fluorescent neon. “Goggles? What’re you doing here?” He gave him a confused look.

Goggles quickly stood up and jumped onto the other, an arm around his shoulder as he reached up to caress one of the tied-up tentacles on his head. “You glow!!! I didn’t know you did that!” He kept admiring the sight, eyes wide with awe. “It’s so pretty! Like a glowfly!” He giggled.

The other hesitated, before reciprocating the half-hug by wrapping his arms around the shorter inkling’s torso. “It’s embarrassing…” He blushed and looked away. “Seriously though, what _are_ you doing here? It’s like eleven pm.” 

“I wanted to go on a walk, and I did, but I didn’t notice it getting dark so I got lost!” He giggled sheepishly. 

Rider sighed. “You can come home with me, alright?” He let go of the other squid, turning around to walk back the way he came. 

Goggles grabbed onto his arm and started following him, huddling against him a bit. “Cold....” 

“Hey, I just noticed something.” 

Goggles looked up at him. “Hm?”  
“Why aren’t you wearing your necklace? Don’t you love that thing?” 

“I figured I wasn’t gonna take very long, so I left it at home… same with my phone…” He looked down at his feet.

“Well I’ll let your teammates know you’re not dead when we get back inside.” He leaned against Goggles a bit, his body wanting more of the other’s warmth to combat the nighttime chill. Goggles just let the other lead the way while he was mesmerized by the glow emanating off of his boyfriend, to the point where he completely spaced out and had to be nudged by the other when they got home.

“O-oh! Sorry!” He giggled.

“What were you even doing? Looked like you had your head in the clouds,” Rider chuckled at the other, opening the door to be greeted by the silence of a house with all the other residents asleep. 

“I was just admiring how pretty you are,” He smiled warmly at the other, making him blush. When Rider tried to walk inside, he stopped him by tugging him back. “It’ll go away when we’re in the light again, won’t it…. I wanna see it a bit more…” 

Rider paused for a moment, thinking. “...If it’s dark enough, I’ll glow again… We’d just need to turn the lights off.” He huffed as the other eyes lit up and he let out a cheer. “Maybe in my room, so we can sleep.” 

Goggles smiled, walking in with him and running right towards his room. “Let’s go!” He kept running after Rider frantically shushed him. He really didn’t want to wake up his teammates. Goggles was already turning off light switches and closing the blinds, the room completely dark once Rider got to the doorway.

Rider was too tired to say anything, immediately gravitating towards the bed and sitting on it, taking off his jacket before laying on his side. Goggles was quick to lay next to him, facing Rider as he put a hand to his cheek.

“Pretty…” He sighed, starting to fall asleep. Rider snuggled up against him, letting the other hold him in his arms and take down his hair tie. He quickly melted into the embrace, feeling sleep tug at him almost immediately. 

Goggles smiled when he noticed the other had fallen asleep, holding him closer and placing a kiss on his forehead. “Goodnight, my glowfly.” 

**Author's Note:**

> idk man this au idea literally came into my mind last night so i wrote this in like 3-4 hours


End file.
